ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon Magic: Future Warfare
is an action/adventure comedy-drama science-fiction comic featuring descendants of characters from Toon Magic. Synopsis Taking place in the year of 2400, a mysterious and powerful being is planning to conquer the universe by forming alliances with several villains in order to be unstoppable. As a result, Ace Bunny is charged to form a team composed by other Toon Magic characters' descendants in order to avoid their plans and defeat them. Characters Main *'Ace Bunny' - Bugs Bunny's descendant and the leader of the Loonatics. *'Mason Mouse' - Mickey Mouse's descendant. *'SpongeBolt MechPants' - SpongeBob SquarePants' descendant. *'Optic the Hedgehog' - Sonic the Hedgehog's descendant and the leader of the Freedom Fighters. *'Hollic Brady/Hollic the Speedy Boy' - Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy's descendant and the leader of the Swift of Light. **'Token the Opossum' - Tommy the Opossum's descendant. *'Starlet Butterfly' - Star Butterfly's descendant. *'Tyson Turner' - Timmy Turner's descendant. **'Cosmic' - Cosmo's descendant and one of Tyson's fairy godparents. **'Wavelength' - Wanda's descendant and Tyson's other fairy godparent. *'Pego' - Lego's descendant. *'Tipper and Cable Pines' - Dipper and Mabel Pines' descendants. *'Linkton Loud' - Lincoln Loud's descendant. *'Mecha, Mena and Meteor' - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's descendants. *'Smitten the Cat' - Mittens the Cat's descendant who joins later the crew. Allies *'The Loonatics' - consisting of: **'Lexi Bunny' - Lola Bunny's descendant. **'Danger Duck' - Daffy Duck's descendant. **'Slam Tasmanian' - Taz's descendant. **'Tech E. Coyote' - Wile E. Coyote's descendant. **'Rev Runner' - the Road Runner's descendant. **'Zadavia' - the Loonatics' mentor and the only one who isn't a descendant. *'The Royal Tweetums' - Tweety Bird's descendant and the ruler of Planet Blanc. *'Mercy Mouse' - Minnie Mouse's descendant. *'Duncan Duck' - Donald Duck's descendant. *'Denise Duck' - Daisy Duck's descendant. *'Boofy Goof' - Goofy Goof's descendant. *'Plutarc' - Pluto's descendant. *'Parsec Star' - Patrick Star's descendant. *'Graphic the Snail' - Gary the Snail's descendant. *'Gandy Cheeks' - Sandy Cheeks' descendant. *'Sunspot Tentacles' - Squidward Tentacles' descendant. *'Equinox H. Krabs' - Eugene H. Krabs' descendant. *'The Freedom Fighters' - consisting of: **'Mark "Tails" Prower' - Miles "Tails" Prower's descendant and the Fighters' second-in-command. **'Smash the Echidna' - Knuckles the Echidna's descendant. **'April Rose' - Amy Rose's descendant. **'Queen Sadie Acorn' - Princess Sally Acorn's descendant and the Queen of Mobitrius. ***'Natalie the Holo-Lynx' - Nicole the Holo-Lynx's descendant. **'Claire the Rabbit' - Cream the Rabbit's descendant. ***'Charge the Chao' - Cheese the Chao's descendant. **'Savannah the Badger' - Sticks the Badger's descendant. **'Armand D'Coolette' - Antoine D'Coolette's descendant. **'Dixie Rabbot' - Bunnie Rabbot's descendant. **'Rover the Walrus' - Rotor the Walrus' descendant. *'The Swift of Light' - consisting of: **'Bridget Mardis' - Baylee Mardis' descendant. **'Noelle Samano' - Nancy Samano's descendant. **'Firewall McFinger' - Flappy McFinger's descendant. **'Cursor Elledge' - Cooper Elledge's descendant. **'Techy' - Handy's descendant. **'Teary Eyed Byte' - Teary Eyed Bryte's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is good. ***'Elec' - Eli's descendant. ***'Frame Suckle' - Fang Suckle's descendant. *'Martin Diaz' - Marco Diaz's descendant. *'Pegasus Head' - Pony Head's descendant. *'Janet Lynn-Thomas' - Jackie Lynn-Thomas' descendant. *'Jamie Ordonia' - Janna Ordonia's descendant. *'F.A.I.R.Y.' - a S.H.I.E.L.D.-esque hero group. **'Techno Von Strangle' - Jorgen Von Strangle's descendant, the ruler of Fairyland and F.A.I.R.Y.'s founder. **'Lunar Loud' - Luna Loud's descendant. *'Thomas Turner' - Mr. Turner's descendant and Tyson's father. *'Tina Turner' - Mrs. Turner's descendant and Tyson's mother. *'Lector McBadbat' - Chester MacBadbat's descendant. *'T.J.' - A.J.'s descendant. *'Tracy Tang' - Trixie Tang's descendant. *'Carmen Carmichael' - Chloe Carmichael's descendant. *'TBD' - Veronica's descendant. *'Dag' - Wag's descendant. *'Thorn' - Rose's descendant. *'Marie' - Mattie's descendant and Pego's owner. **'Jason' - John's descendant and Marie's father. *'"Grunkle" Stanflord Pines' - "Grunkle" Stan Pines' descendant and Tipper and Cable's "uncle-in-law" who was revealed to be their father. *'Shane Ramirez' - Soos Ramirez's descendant. *'Willow Corduroy' - Wendy Corduroy's descendant. *'The Loud Sisters' - consisting of: **'Lacey Loud' - Luan Loud's descendant. **'Leanne Loud' - Lynn Loud's descendant. **'Laura Loud' - Lana Loud's descendant. **'Libby Loud' - Lily Loud's descendant. *'Prof. Chase Utonium' - Professor Utonium's descendant. *'The Mayor of Qwertysville' - the Mayor of Townsville's descendant. **'Ms. Sasha Bellum' - Ms. Sara Bellum's descendant. *'Ms. Kristen Keane' - Ms. Keane's descendant. *'Dextry' - Dexter's descendant. *'Tax Pickles' - Tommy Pickles' descendant. **'Chazze Finster' - Chuckie Finster's descendant. **'Paul DeVille' - Phil DeVille's descendant. **'Lacey DeVille' - Lil DeVille's descendant. *'Momentum the Dark Human Slayer' - Velocity's descendant. *'Ferddy the Zombie Horse' - Ferd's descendant. *'Gunn the Human' - Finn the Human's descendant. **'Zack the Dog' - Jake the Dog's descendant. **'BMO' - TBD *'Queen Bubblegum' - Princess Bubblegum's descendant. *'Mr. Flik' - Mr. Blik's descendant. *'Bordoj Quid' - Gordon Quid's descendant. *'Pancake' - Waffle's descendant. *'Aanglo' - Aang's descendant. *'Puffy AkinaYachi' - consisting of: **'Yachi Yoshimura' - Yumi Yoshimura's descendant. **'Akina Onuki' - Ami Onuki's descendant. *'Morty' - Mordecai's descendant. **'Rick' - Rigby's descendant. **'Ben' - Benson's descendant. **'Dad' - Pops' descendant. **'Sprints' - Skips' descendant. **'Metal Bro' - Muscle Man's descendant. **'Hi-Five Ghost' - TBD *'The Galactic Gems' - consisting of: **'Stephen Universe' - Steven Universe's descendant. **'Citrine' - Garnet's descendant. **'Emerald' - Amethyst's descendant. **'Diamond' - Pearl's descendant. *'The Future Cryptids' - consisting of: **'Cyfoot' - Bigfoot's descendant. **'Ultra Alien' - Alien's descendant. **'Nesstune' - Nessie's descendant. **'Mothbotic' - Mothman's descendant. **'Chubarca' - Chupacabra's descendant. *'Ethan McEdderson' - Eric McEdderson's descendant. **'Claire the Ghost' - a ghost girl who was Eric's best friend before he died. Now, she's spending her time taking care of Ethan and Eleanor. **'Eleanor McEdderson' - Emily McEdderson's descendant. **'Macelynn' - Melissa's descendant. *'Bridget Hemperger' - Brittney Hemperger's descendant. **'Colin' - Coco the Pug's descendant. *'Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9' - TBD *'Robot Jones' - TBD *'Spidertrap' - Flytrap's descendant. *'Bansan' - Bunsen's descendant. *'Oberon Rossi' - Occhi Rossi's descendant. **'Rocketzio' - Ronzio's descendant. *'Galoplanet' - Gatopardos' descendant. **'Atmoskylos' - Skylos' descendant. **'Galax' - Gata's descendant. *'Plasmin' - Pengin's descendant. **'Towkami' - Okami's descendant. *'Catherine Flynn' - Candace Flynn's descendant. **'Thaddeus Flynn' - Phineas Flynn's descendant. **'Flint Fletcher' - Ferb Fletcher's descendant. **'Isabelle' - Isabella's descendant. **'Benny' - Baljeet's descendant. **'Bullford' - Buford's descendant. *'Fabrice Daring' - Todd Daring's descendant. *'Dab' - Dib's descendant. **'Sazz' - Gaz's descendant. *'Cyborg Jack' - Samurai Jack's descendant. *'Mechi' - Maui's descendant. *'Mason Buildtom' - Mike Buildtom's descendant. **'Henry Tooltiez' - Manny Tooltiez's descendant. **'Molly Creatowski' - Sam Creatowski's descendant. *'General Zach Buck the 45th' - Sir Zach Buck's descendant. **'Morgan the Enderman' - Mark the Enderman's descendant. **'Blinka the Creeper' - Minka the Creeper's descendant. **'Cephalopod the Squid' - Squid the Squid's descendant. **'Stomper' - Wander's descendant. **'Whitney' - Sylvia's descendant. *'Lordzilla' - Godzilla's descendant. **'Bothura' - Mothra's descendant. **'Radon' - Rodan's descendant. **'Argonrus' - Anguirus' descendant. *'Serena Manson' - Samantha "Sam" Manson's descendant. *'Tyler Foley' - Tucker Foley's descendant. Villains *'Maldone' - Hollic's arch-nemesis and the comic's main antagonist. **'Shelby Aday/Shelby the Speedy Girl' - Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil, being Maldone's second-in-command. *'Optimatus' - the Loonatics' arch-nemesis and Zadavia's brother. He later redeems and joins the allies. *'General Deuce' - TBD *'Pinkster Pig' - Porky Pig's descendant who, unlike his ancestor, is evil. **'Stoney and Bugsy' - Rocky and Mugsy's descendants and Pinkster's henchmen. *'Queen Grannicus' - Granny's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. **'Sylth Vester' - Sylvester Pussycat's descendant who is Grannicus' henchman, but he's eventually betrayed by her and redeems. *'Electro J. Fudd' - Elmer Fudd's descendant. *'Ophiuchus Sam' - Yosemite Sam's descendant. *'Melvin the Martian' - Marvin the Martian's descendant. **'Sargeant Sirius' - K-9's descendant. *'Peg-Leg Puck' - Peg-Leg Pete's descendant. *'The Phantasm Blot' - the Phantom Blot's descendant. *'The Bulldog Boys' - the Beagle Boys' descendants. *'Jinx de Spell' - Magica de Spell's descendant. *'Sagan Plankton' - Sheldon Plankton's descendant. *'Dr. Ion "Eggnet" Robotnik' - Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's descendant. **'Globot and Brickbot' - Orbot and Cubot's descendants and Eggnet's henchbots. **'Metal Optic' - Metal Sonic's descendant. *'The Elefish Overlord' - the Elefish King's descendant. *'Jerka' - Gurkha's descendant. *'Nano' - Ludo's descendant. *'Darwin Crocker' - Denzel Crocker's descendant. **'Doop' - Foop's descendant. **'Violet' - Vicky the Babysitter's descendant. **'Fruity' - Tootie's descendant who was forced by Violet to be part of Crocker's crew. She's later ditched and joins the allies. *'Virus and Shelby' - Velcro and Stella's descendants. *'Boot Cipher' - Bill Cipher's descendant. *'Gavin Gleeful' - Gideon Gleeful's descendant. *'Lyra Loud' - Lori Loud's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. **'Loren Loud' - Leni Loud's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. **'Lilith Loud' - Lucy Loud's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. **'Lexi Loud' - Lola Loud's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. **'Linda Loud' - Lisa Loud's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. *'Robert Santiago '- Bobby Santiago's descendant who, unlike his ancestor, is evil. *'Mojo Jupiter' - Mojo Jojo's descendant. *'It' - Him's descendant. *'Duchess Megabytes' - Princess Morbucks' descendant. *'Di Di' - Dee Dee's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. *'Angelina Pickles' - Angelica Pickles' descendant. **'Phokis' - Ickis' descendant who, unlike his ancestor, is evil. **'Deiblina' - Oblina's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. **'Marumm' - Krumm's descendant who, unlike his ancestor, is evil. *'Dr. Zammerhead' - Dr. Hammerhead's descendant. **'Mal Goatbutt' - Mia Goatbutt's descendant *'Overlord Herbert Doofenshmirtz' - Dr. Doofenshmirtz's descendant. **'Platatron' - Perry the Platypus' descendant who, unlike his ancestor, is evil. *'Driley Daring' - Riley Daring's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. *'Ice Lord' - Ice King's descendant. *'Hovis the 5th' - Hovis' descendant who, unlike his ancestor, is evil. **'Queen Kimberly' - Human Kimberly's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. *'DNA the Vending Machine' - Gene the Vending Machine's descendant. *'Iron' - Peridot's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is fully evil, instead of being an anti-hero. *'Dr. Nitro' - Dr. Turbo's descendant. **'Spirit the Bald Eagle' - Angel the Bald Eagle's descendant. *'Zum' - Zim's descendant. **'GIR' - an unintelligent robot built by the Almighty Tallest that works for Zim. A few centuries after Zim's death, he now works for his descendant Zum. *'Waru' - Aku's descendant. *'TBD' - Tamatoa's descendant. **'Blastona' - Moana's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. *'Starka' - Sfika's descendant. *'Butch Hemperger' - Brandon Hemperger's descendant who, unlike his ancestor, is evil. **'Matthew Stedee' - Michael Stedee's descendant who, unlike his ancestor, is evil. *'Bruce Malo' - Brody Malo's descendant. **'Bryant Devlin' - Byron Devlin's descendant. **'Carrie Hari' - Darcy Hari's descendant. **'Ken Turpin' - Kennedy Turpin's descendant. *'Korbloxian Archlord X' - Korbloxian Archlord's descendant. **'King Zombie' - Lord Zombie's descendant. **'Commander Annabelle the Skeleton' - Anne the Skeleton's descendant. **'Emperor Hater' - Lord Hater's descendant. **'Commander Peppies' - Commander Peepers' descendant. *'Emperor Ghidorah' - King Ghidorah's descendant. **'SpaceLordzilla' - SpaceGodzilla's descendant. **'Bottra' - Battra's descendant. *'Holeyo' - Hokkyo's descendant who, unlike his ancestor, is evil. *'The Dark One' - TBD *'Jade Fenton' - Jazz Fenton's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. She has powers that can control ghosts' minds. **'Donny Phantron' - Danny Phantom's descendant who, unlike his ancestor, is evil. He later ends up getting freed from Jade's control and turns into an ally. **'Stanley Dinkleberg' - Sheldon Dinkleberg's descendant who, unlike his ancestor, is evil. Issues #''Unison: Part 1'' - Ace gathers an army to defeat Maldone a mysterious new threat. #''Unison: Part 2'' - TBD #''Ghostly ''- TBD #''TBD'' - TBD Television adaption See Toon Magic: Future Warfare (TV series). Trivia *The comic's events are set during Season 2 of Loonatics Unleashed. *All the characters have a drawing style resembling a manga/''anime'' style while still resembling their ancestors. **The Loonatics Unleashed characters retain their designs. **The Sonic the Hedgehog characters' descendants are an exception, since the franchise was created by Sega, itself a Japanese company. *BMO, Hi-Five Ghost, Claire, GIR, Jenny Wakeman, Robot Jones and The Dark One are the only characters without a descendant due to the fact that robots, ghosts and Entities of Evil can't age. *The Rugrats characters' descendants have the same age as their All Grown Up! counterparts. * Category:Comics Category:Toon Magic Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas